


FUCK Quarantine

by Perversions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Character, Misuse of Tails, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Being separated from Nymphara was a little more distressing than Mia could have expected. She knew that they were doing the right thing, keeping away from others to lower the chance of spreading COVID-19. In her apartment, though, when she was alone and didn't know what to do, she missed Nymphara a lot. Especially when they would cuddle on the couch together.Lucky for her, there was a surprise waiting for her on her couch.
Relationships: Mia/Nymphara
Kudos: 24





	FUCK Quarantine

Mia sighed as she made her way up the stairs of her apartment. The longer quarantine started to be drawn out, the more she felt herself deteriorating mentally. She hadn’t realized how much she missed going to her parents or seeing Sai.

Most importantly, she missed seeing Nymphara. What was she going to do if she couldn’t see her? Or go on any of their dates? If she knew quarantine was going to suck this badly, then she should have asked if she could stay at her place. Or at least Mia should have asked for Nymphara to stay at hers.

Facing her apartment door, Mia sighed. She couldn’t avoid going home forever. Opening the door took more effort than she cared to admit. Mia simply didn’t want to be home alone.

“Hi, beautiful.”

She jumped as she slammed the door shut, clenching just above her heart. Nymphara was lounged across her couch, her tail flicking back and forth. Mia would normally love to see her succubus girlfriend spread out on her couch half-naked. That was a different time, though. Right now, they were meant to be apart from each other.

“Nymphara, you can’t be here!” Mia reminded.

Nymphara scoffed. “Course I can. Why not? It’s not like I can be affected by COVID-19. I’m a demon! We can’t get sick by mortal illnesses.”

“You suffered from the flu in December.”

“I faked that whole thing to get out of work and for you to pamper me.”

That didn’t surprise Mia one bit.

Mia sighed, taking off her mask. “Are you sure it’s safe for you to be here…?”

Nymphara stood from the couch and walked up to her. Her tail and loincloth just barely dragged along the floor. She leaned forward and placed a kiss against Mia’s temple, pushing her hair back. “It is. I heard how sad you were on our last video call. I can’t just leave you here to be alone.” Nymphara tucked some hair behind Mia’s ear. “Besides, it’ll be nice for me to just roll over and stick my cock right in you in the morning.”

Mia snorted and pushed Nymphara away. “You’re the worst!” She took in a deep breath and sighed. “But… I’m glad you’re here. I really felt like I was losing myself, too.”

“Well, now you have nothing else to worry about.” Nymphara went back to the couch, pulling up two bags that were next to it. “I brought some clothes for my work’s Zoom meetings and my computer so that I can work here and not leave every day. You’re not getting rid of me.”

Sighing, Mia pressed herself back into Nymphara. “Thank you. I honestly wasn’t sure how much longer I was gonna keep my sanity while being alone.”

“I got you, my dear. Now, come on—let’s buy some greasy takeout and watch Netflix.”

Shifting awake, Mia turned onto her side. She felt that something was missing, and she was right. Nymphara was gone from her spot on the bed. It was still warm so she must not have been gone long. But, clearly, she was gone for much longer than just a bathroom trip.

… If that was something she did.

Mia stepped out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she walked out of her bedroom. Nymphara was on the couch, typing away at her laptop. The only light on was the lamp that she had bought for Mia a while ago. Mia couldn’t understand how she could work with such low light. It always hurt her eyes whenever she tried.

“Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?” Nymphara asked, briefly looking up from her work.

“I woke up and you weren’t around…” Mia muttered through a yawn.

“Sorry about that. This code has been bothering me for a while, and I finally thought of a way through it. I wouldn’t be able to sleep until I at least wrote it down somewhere,” Nymphara explained.

Mia grumbled but she didn’t say anything else. She sat down on the couch and rest her head against Nymphara’s shoulder. Her tail came up and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. It was almost a habit for Mia to start stroking her tail. She had grown accustomed to how it felt beneath her hands, her nails catching on the scales. Nymphara turned her head to kiss her forehead before going back to work. It was interesting for Mia to see how she coded. Despite how old she was, Nymphara learned something she couldn’t wrap her head around. It was one of the things she liked about her.

After some time, Mia grew impatient with Nymphara coding. She lifted her hand and groped at her girlfriend’s exposed tit. The action had Nymphara jumping but she chuckled soon after.

“If you keep that up, I’m gonna have to fuck you,” Nymphara warned.

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Mia said.

Nymphara groaned, her fingers twitching above her keys. “But I’m not done writing down what I need…”

“Forget about it. You hate working anyway.”

Another groan. Mia could feel her resolve breaking apart by the second. She just needed to do a little more to her. Her fingers went to Nymphara’s nipple and pinched it harshly. It was more than she intended, but it had done the thing. Nymphara moaned, arching her back into Mia’s touch. If only the computer wasn’t in the way. She would see how big her girlfriend’s cock had become.

“Fuck, you sure know how to convince a girl…” Nymphara moaned. She closed her laptop and put it on the coffee table in front of her. Turning in her seat, she grabbed Mia’s other hand and put it to her other tit. “Don’t forget this one. It’ll get lonely.”

Mia snorted. “I thought you would mention something else being a little ‘lonelier’.”

Nymphara grinned. “You’re right.” She brought her hands down to her cock, hardening behind her loincloth. “You should pay more attention to this.”

She wasn’t wasting any time, was she? Mia moved back on the couch so she could comfortably lay on her stomach. Nymphara moved aside her loincloth and her cock smacked against her face. She apologized but Mia didn’t mind it. Every time they fucked, Mia was always fascinated with how Nymphara’s cock looked—it was ridged with a tapered head, unlike any cock she had ever seen. After that first night, it took her some time to get used to it.

Once she did, though, she was practically addicted. Mia often joked if Nymphara was using some strange succubus magic on her again.

But no.

It was all attraction.

Slowly, Mia pulled the tip of her cock into her mouth. She hummed as she wrapped her lips around it, pressing her tongue against the slit. Nymphara cursed beneath her breath as she tossed her head back. Her hips jolted forward a bit before she stilled herself. Mia appreciated that. It always took some time for her to take Nymphara’s dick all the way into her mouth.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good…” Nympahra moaned. She ran her fingers through Mia’s short hair. “You look beautiful like this, baby.”

Mia practically preened at the praise. She loved it when Nymphara complimented her. She could never get enough of it. And when they were having sex while she did it? Mia felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

As carefully as she could, Mia took her cock further into her mouth. When she came to the first ridge, she had to stop. If she took anymore in, she would choke immediately. Nymphara was patient with her. She soothed her with gentle words as her fingers went through Mia’s hair. Mia reminded herself again that she was lucky to have her. Once she felt that she could try once, she took Nymphara a little deeper into her mouth.

“So good… so good, baby,” Nymphara continued to praise.

By now, Mia had more than half of Nymphara’s dick in her mouth. This would be the furthest she could ever take. But that was fine. Mia slathered her tongue over her cock as she pulled back, pressing into the slit. Nymphara whimpered, bucking her hips against her voluntarily. She muttered an apology, but Mia was more focused on making her feel good. Whatever she couldn’t fit in her mouth, she stroked with her hands. Her mouth moved up and down the cock in her mouth. The way Nymphara moaned for her fueled her desire to keep going.

Mia squeezed her legs together. She was growing increasingly wet. Lifting her nightshirt, she pressed her hand between her legs and to her cunt. Her fingers were slipping through her pussy as she tweaked her clit. It had been so long since she had sex. It was no wonder that she was worked up this quickly.

“You’re horny, aren’t you, baby?” Nymphara asked. At Mia’s whimper, she chuckled. “Then stop sucking my dick so I can take care of you.”

Reluctantly, Mia pulled off her cock. Nymphara was gentle as she eased her to lay back on the couch. The moment her back hit the cushion, Nymphara was hovering over her, bracing her hands on either side of her head. Mia bit her lip at how her girlfriend was looking down at her. She looked like she was ready to devour Mia, physically all while swallowing her soul. No matter how many times they fucked, though, she would never do it.

She wanted Mia for more than just sex and her soul.

Nymphara sighed as she pressed her cock against Mia’s cunt. She teased them both, barely putting the tip in before pulling out. When she finally did push in, she only gave Mia the tip. It took all her strength to keep herself from going any further.

“I bet I can fuck you just like this and you’ll cum,” Nymphara whispered. She pushed in deeper before pulling back out.

Mia bit down on her lip. She knew she was right. Despite the truth, though, she also knew that Nymphara wouldn’t be able to hold back. Between the two of them, Mia didn’t need sex to survive. She always wanted to test Nymphara’s patience and strength by holding back on sex. Every time she thought about doing it, she gave in almost immediately.

“You could do that—” Mia whined when Nymphara pushed in a little deeper this time before pulling out to the tip, “—but we both know you’re not gonna last long, either.”

Nymphara bit her lip. “You cocky little shit.” She pushed in with one hard thrust.

Mia moaned loud as she dug her nails into Nymphara’s shoulders. She hissed from the pain but was ultimately okay with it. Her dick was deep inside Mia’s cunt now, filling her just right. Fuck, she forgot how much she loved this. She raised her legs to wrap around Nymphara’s waist to hold her close. Mia sighed softly as she was nuzzled in return.

“Fuck… I love you so much. I love how it feels inside you,” Nymphara whispered.

She bit down on her lip. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit emotional from Nymphara’s confession. They had been apart for so long. Being together again, especially so intimate, was overwhelming. Mia had never felt so loved before she met Nymphara.

“Babe, are you okay?” Nymphara asked. She pulled back to look at her. Her hand cupped Mia’s wet cheek. “Why are you crying?”

Mia shook her head. “I missed you and I just love you so much…”

Nymphara smiled at her. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

She hoped not.

Sitting back, Nymphara settled her thighs beneath Mia’s. She ran her hands up and down her body, admiring her curves and her stretch marks. The longer she stared down at her, her dick sitting idle, the more Mia felt her body shaking. Not from fear but desire. Fuck, she wanted Nymphara to fuck her so badly.

“I’m going to fuck you so badly that you can’t walk tomorrow,” Nymphara said.

Mia shuddered as her cunt pulsed around Nymphara’s dick. “You better turn that into a promise.”

Nymphara growled as she pulled her cock out of Mia. She was only halfway out before she slammed back in. Mia tossed her head back and moaned. There was no hesitation from Nymphara as she started fucking her hard and fast. Each thrust into her had Mia shaking. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep herself quiet. It did little to help. Nymphara could always rip out all sounds from her. Even if she asked her to go easy for the neighbors but it never worked.

There was nothing more than Nymphara enjoyed than hearing Mia moan.

Mia whined as Nymphara’s tail came up to play with her clit. Just the tip toyed around with it, playing around until she was a screaming mess. She had no idea what the time was, but she knew it was late. Mia kept glancing at the wall attached to one of her neighbors. Could they hear her? Could they hear how loud she was being fucked? The very thought had her blushing more and she covered her face.

“Now, now… No hiding, baby,” Nymphara whispered. She took hold of Mia’s wrists and pinned them above her head. “Why are you hiding that pretty face?”

Mia tried to look away, but Nymphara’s tail moved to tilt her head back. “T-the neighbors…” she whispered. “I don’t want them to hear.”

“Aw, that’s too bad…”

With no effort at all, Nymphara wrapped her arms around Mia’s shoulders and lifted her onto her lap. In this position, her cock was able to slip deeper into Mia. The stretch almost burned. It had been so long since Nymphara was so deep inside her.

“I want to hear you moaning for me. Will you do that for me, baby?” Nymphara leaned closer, nipping at Mia’s neck. “Will you be loud for me while we fuck?”

Mia was weak to her demands. Without another thought, she was moaning loudly as Nymphara fucked up into her. She was so much deeper, stroking every inch of her cunt. Mia clung to her girlfriend tightly as she went for the ride. Her tits were in the best position for Nymphara to lean forward and press her face against them. The couch squeaked beneath them as they fucked. Mia ran her fingers through Nymphara’s hair, one hand running over her horn.

It had been a long time since she had felt this good.

Fucking Nymphara always helped her get rid of all the pent-up stress she was having. Even now, she was feeling better about being locked away in her apartment while everyone worked hard on not spreading the disease.

Mia shrieked when she felt Nymphara’s thumb against her clit. She looked down to find her chin perched on her tits with a wicked grin on her face.

“You’re close, aren’t you, baby?” Nymphara asked.

Truthfully, she had been ignoring that tight knot in her stomach for a while now. Mia wanted the night to last. It had been so long since they were together. She didn’t want it to end. But she also knew she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Y-yeah,” Mia whimpered.

Nymphara groaned. She leaned up and pulled Mia into a kiss, her free hand cupping her face. “Cum for me, baby—feed me.”

That did it for Mia.

She tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she came, squeezing around Nymphara’s dick. She fucked her through it, wrapping her hands around Mia’s hips to bring her down harder onto her cock. Mia could feel Nymphara pulse inside her, could tell how close she was from how she pressed her face into her tits and breathed heavily.

Soothingly, Mia ran her fingers through Nymphara’s hair, pressing kisses against her temple. She was overstimulated, yes, but she knew how important it was for her to come, too. “Come on, _la’u alofa_ … Cum inside me.”

That did it for her.

Nymphara moaned into Mia’s tits as her hips faltered. She came deep inside Mia, her hips twitching with each thrust. It felt so warm and nice. They sat like that for a while, holding onto each other as they caught their breath. Eventually, Nymphara slowly eased them both to lay down on the couch. Her tail twitched as she kept herself buried between Mia’s breasts. As always, her hair was stroked as they came down from their high.

Mia tucked a piece of hair behind Nymphara’s ear, noticing that they were twitching. “This is such a cute quirk of yours,” she muttered, stroking a pointed ear.

Nymphara raised a hand to cover it, lifting her face to pout at Mia. “Don’t point that out. I hate that they do that when I’m with you.”

“Your tail wagging is cute, too,” Mia commented. “It’s like you’re my own little puppy.”

Her girlfriend groaned. “You’re going to regret it if you keep that up.”

“I know you can never punish me.” Mia cupped Nymphara’s face and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and sweet. “We should probably get some sleep. You have work tomorrow, right?”

Nymphara pouted against her lips. “I’m calling out. We’re going to stay in bed all day and fuck.”

“You sure you can do that? I don’t want you getting in trouble over me…”

“For you, my love?” Nymphara lowered her face into Mia’s tits. “It’ll be worth it.”

Mia rolled her eyes. “You’re insatiable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a lot of Mia and Nymphara stuff! I'm hoping to get at least twelve chapters of her their story ready for 2022. If you want to see where you can read them or for character information, check out my twitter. I'll be posting a lot of updates for them there. :3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/)


End file.
